Heated
by lucyemma
Summary: The trouble with a first date is you never quite know where it will lead. Calleigh gets a lot more trouble than she bargained for. HC
1. Chapter 1

Well I thought I'd give one more go. This is my most recent story I hope you enjoy it and please review, it feeds the bunnies.

Beta'd by Luci (ladybugkoozl). Many, many thanks Luci.

The characters you recognise belong to their creators and not me. I'm making no profit from this piece of fiction it is written purely for entertainment.

Heated

Chapter 1

I was sitting, with my back against something rough, my legs were tucked beneath me, that much I knew. I didn't want to open my eyes. Even the faint light filtering through my eyelids exacerbated the throbbing pain inside my head. I sat there for a moment willing the pain away. I lifted my left hand, intending to massage my forehead but stopped because my arm felt unusually heavy. My heart sank at the metallic chinking sound that accompanied the movement. Carefully I opened my eyes, focusing on the source of the sound. One half of a pair of handcuffs was fastened around my wrist. Its twin was looped through the end of a length of chain. I followed it with my eyes; the other end was attached to a very solid piece of lumber with a thick staple that had been hammered into the wood.

It was hot, humid, and I was extremely thirsty. Slowly, I took in the details of my surroundings. It was a fair sized shack with timber walls, dirt floor, and a tin roof. The door to my right stood slightly ajar, a shaft of light illuminating another slumped figure. I gasped and tried to leap to my feet. My legs were stiff, protesting the sudden movement. Dropping back down, I massaged the agonising pins and needles that afflicted me. I took the time to study his still form.

He had been fastened in a similar manner to me, but with a much shorter length of chain. His right hand was hanging level with his head, which lolled to his left. The light cut across his torso leaving his face in shadow, but I was comforted by the visible rise and fall of his chest. His jacket was missing and his deep blue shirt was torn down the right side. His legs were stretched out in front of him and there were some small tears in the right leg of his pants. The fabric had dark marks that worried me. He looked like he had been dragged.

I took a quick inventory of myself; evidently I was carried here a little more gently. Apart from the headache and dehydration, I seemed whole. The pins and needles in my legs had subsided so I stood up carefully. Stretched to my utmost, I could barely brush the sole of his shoe. I almost screamed in frustration.

"Horatio." I said tentatively. He didn't move.

"Horatio!" Receiving no response, I tried again to reach him. I managed to grab the toe of his shoe for a moment before the stretch in my shoulders became too painful. Furiously, I turned, bracing my feet against the wall. I grasped the chain in both hands, pulling with all my strength. Neither the staple nor the wood budged an inch. I aimed a kick at the post which did nothing except hurt my foot. Defeated, I slid down and resumed my previous position.

I watched as the shaft of sunlight withdrew slowly across the room. A breeze at the door made the dust mites dance in the sunbeam. Inside the shack, the air was still and stifling. I listened for quite awhile, hoping to pick up a clue to our whereabouts. I could hear insects, tall grasses and possibly running water, which only served to remind me how thirsty I was. A small grunt from across the room had me jerking on the end of my chain once more.

"Horatio, wake up, please god, please!"

I saw his head move upright and he winced as he opened his eyes. For a few moments, he seemed disorientated and ready pass out again. Eventually, he came back to his focused self and cast his gaze around the shack, assessing the situation.

"Hi" I said quietly when his eyes finally reached me.

He studied me for a moment. "You ok?" He whispered hoarsely.

"God Horatio, I'm fine, you're the one who looks like they were dragged through the everglades backwards."

He gave me one of his half smiles, "I feel how I look then." He gathered his feet beneath him and stood shakily. "Any ideas where the heck we are?" He asked, flexing and massaging his hand and wrist.

"Out of town I'd say" I said facetiously. He gave me a look that said it wasn't appreciated so I continued with a more serious tone. "I haven't seen or heard anyone. I think we're on our own."

He nodded, turning around and bracing himself against the wall to test the strength of the chain securing him. He gave a disgusted grunt at his failure to achieve any movement and turned slowly around, again taking in our salubrious lodgings. "Can you reach that bottle?" He asked, gesturing to the far end of the shack.

I cursed myself mentally. So much for my observational skills! I hadn't even noticed the uncapped two-litre bottle of what I hoped to god was water. I tried my stretching act again. Damn, who ever put us here was a son of a bitch. I couldn't reach the bottle and I couldn't reach Horatio. I wanted to cry with anger.

"Easy Cal, save your energy, sweetheart." He matched actions to words and sat back down, easing his long legs out in front of him. "Do you remember how we got here?"

I followed his lead and sat down as close to him as the chain would comfortably let me. "Let's see. My last memory before now is of waiting for you in the bar of the Agramont. I had a couple of drinks while I waited. A guy tried chatting me up, but I explained I was meeting someone. He apologised and left me alone."

"Did he buy you a drink?"

I coloured with embarrassment and looked at my shoes. "Yeah, he did. Damn, I thought I was smarter than that. He must have slipped something in it."

I knew I had been giddy with the anticipation of finally being on date with Horatio, but I made sure to keep an eye my drinks. I've investigated way too many cases of drink spiking. How could I not notice? I continued to internally curse my stupidity while I asked him, "What about you?"

"I remember getting out of the hummer in the parking lot and getting hit. I woke up in the trunk of a car... it was stationary... someone opened it, I think he hit me again, then..." His voice trailed off.

Still looking at my shoes, I prompted him. "And then?"

There was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to everyone that left a review, they make my day. I hope the next chapter doesn't disappoint.

Chapter 2

"Horatio?" I said a little shakily.

His eyes were closed and his head was hanging down, chin on his chest. I scrutinised him intently, he was so still. Oh God, was he breathing? I couldn't see him breathing! Full-blown panic set in.

"Horatio!" I was screaming his name now and pulling at my cuff, oblivious to the damage I was doing to my wrist and hand. I had to get to him. Jerking against the chain as hard as I could, I belatedly realised the loop of the cuff and ridden up further than before. Examining my wrist, I found I'd rubbed the skin raw to the point of bleeding. I noted, with more than a little hysteria, that blood wasn't quite as good a lubricant as gun oil. Looking away and taking deep breaths, I calmed myself. Looking back, I grasped the cuff with my free hand, grimacing against the pain. I tucked my thumb to my palm and pulled. I felt the metal slide agonisingly over abused skin; I panicked a little when it seemed to get stuck at the knuckle. But I steeled myself and closing my eyes gave the cuff a vicious twist. It came loose falling away with a rattle of chain and a thud as it hit the floor.

I was free.

I scrambled across the floor to Horatio, calling his name. I knelt next to him and shook him none too gently. Getting no reaction, I put my hand to his neck. I was shaking so much that for a moment I missed the steady beat beneath my fingertips. When finally I did feel it, relief rushed over me so fast I felt light headed. I collapsed back on my haunches until it passed. Reaching out I touched his face. His skin was pale and clammy. Now that I was close to him I could see bruising to his left temple, going up into the hairline, and a little blood behind his ear. His cheek was bruised and covered with a graze flecked with what looked like gravel. It appeared as if his face had been slammed into the floor a couple of times which would explain his lapses of consciousness. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a while, willing it not to stop and wishing he would wake up. I felt very alone and for the first time in a long time, helpless. I forced away the unwelcome memories that that thought evoked and focused on more practical things. I took the opportunity to check Horatio for other injuries and the wounds on his head seemed to be the worst of it. I looked at the cuts and scratches down his left side. None seemed too deep, although they were dirty, which reminded me of the bottle of water.

Still feeling a little dizzy, I climbed carefully to my feet and walked over to it. The bottle was full to the top and as I picked it up, some spilled over onto my hand and wrist. I almost dropped it when I felt the burning pain that the liquid caused as it touched my wounds. Switching the bottle to the other hand, I sniffed at the top. There was no odour, so cautiously I licked a drop from my hand and immediately spat it out. It was salt water. This was some bastard's idea of torture. This time I did vocalise my anger, screaming and flinging the bottle as hard as I could across the shack. It smacked the wall next to Horatio and showered him with water. He jerked suddenly upright shouting my name panic in his eyes.

I scrambled over to him "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." I brushed his now damp hair out of his face and held him till he stopped shaking. His free arm came around my waist clinging to me. I drew back, "I'm sorry I scared you." I said softly.

He looked down at what was left of the bottle of water then back at me quizzically.

I sat back on my heels and sighed, "It was salt water." I said. I nearly missed the look of anger that crossed his face it was so quick. Then he was all calm and business again.

He looked back up at the chain securing him. "You know, if we could find something strong enough we might be able to lever that staple out."

I followed his gaze. I noticed his chain was newer than mine and the staple attaching it to the post wasn't hammered as far into the wood as mine had been.

I stood up and brushed off my hands, wincing a little as pain shot along my hand and wrist. Horatio followed suite, swaying a little. "Okay, I'll take a look around outside and see what I can find."

He glanced over at where I had been chained, then down at my wrist as if noticing for the first time I was free. He grabbed my elbow before I could go. "Wait." Gently, he turned it over examining the bloody scrapes. Wordlessly, he picked up what was left of the water and poured some of it over me. I flinched and tried to pull away; he held my hand firmly turning it over and flushing the scrapes clean of dirt. Letting go for a moment, he un-tucked his shirt and tore a strip off the bottom then wrapped it gently but firmly around my wrist and hand. He inspected his handiwork then looked up into my eyes and gave me a small smile "All done."

I'm not sure how long we stood there, eyes locked, smiling like idiots before I came to my senses. "I won't be long, stay awake." I added sternly. I patted his cheek then went to the door. Cautiously, I peeked out. There was no one in sight. I looked back once more at him. He cocked his head and I shook mine, warily I stepped outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Again with the lovely reviews. Blushes and munches cybercookies. Here you are then Chapter 3.

Opposite me, across a five metre stretch of grass, was a three-sided shed. The front was open to the elements. Underneath its tin roof was a camp bed and a mosquito net hung from one of the rafters. To the right of that, something was hidden under a blue tarpaulin. Feeling uncomfortably exposed, I crossed the open space between the two structures quickly and took a look behind the shack. More grass, then water. Slowly, I circled the smaller shack then crossed back to 'our' shack and followed the wall until I reached the back. Yet more water, the sight of which took any hope of walking out of here. I stood contemplating the view at the water's edge. The stretch of open water was quite wide, broken by patches of green, and there was no way of knowing if it was solid ground. You could never tell in the 'Glades. I looked down into the water. A large pair of yellow eyes regarded me, unblinking, from the weeds before sinking out of sight. I stepped back hastily; swimming wasn't going to be an option either.

There was a large scrape in the muddy bank; it looked about the right width for an airboat. Were they coming back? Or did he/she just leave us here to die? Then I remembered the camp bed. No, they intended to be here. What was the fun in torture if they are not here to witness our struggle? Which begged the question, why weren't they here now?

Turning about, I noticed a large amount of metal scrap piled against the back wall of the shack. On closer inspection it turned out to be the remains of a still. Despite the situation, I allowed myself a smile. Some southern traditions were alive and well and I guess it explains what these buildings were doing out here in the middle of nowhere. I rooted around amongst the scrap to try to find something to help Horatio. Under the copper kettle, I found an iron bar. It was charred on one end and probably had been used to poke a fire.

I carried my prize back to the shack, opening the door wide to try and get some air inside. Horatio was seated, his knees hunched up, his free arm wrapped around them. He looked up quickly at my entrance. I was pleased to see he was much more alert and less pale than before.

I squatted beside him, "We are on an island in the 'Glades." I said to his unspoken question.

He nodded for me to continue. "Did you take a look at what was in the other shack?"

"No, I figured I'd give you this so you could work on the staple while I did a bit more snooping." _In case they come back_.

He nodded again and stood. "Okay let's do that."

I handed him the bar and he began using the end to chip away some of the wood under the staple. I left him to it. More confident now that I knew we were alone, I crossed to the other shed. The dirt floor had been swept clean and a lamp and camping stove were stowed neatly under the camp bed. I turned my attention to the tarp. Lifting a corner, I was filled with relief at the sight a large box of tinned and dry foods and more importantly, at least half a dozen bottles of water. I broke one out of its plastic packaging and checked the seal. It was intact. Throwing caution to the wind, I twisted the top off and took a big mouthful. It was rather warm but it felt wonderful in my dry as dust mouth. I drank more greedily and finished the bottle before, with a pang of guilt, remembering Horatio. I snagged another bottle and raced across to him.

I came to a halt in the doorway. He was still working diligently with the bar to hack away the wood, his back to me. I could see how sweat had darkened the edges of his hair and made his shirt stick to his back. He looked even more dishevelled. He'd rolled up his sleeves and I stood for a moment mesmerised by the play of muscle in his forearms.

Suddenly, he stopped all movement, "You done looking? Or are you going to give me a hand?" He said, looking over his shoulder.

If it were any other day I would have sassed him back, instead I held up the bottle with out answering.

He cocked his head. "Are you sure it's okay?"

I smiled and began walking towards him. "It was sealed and there's at least a dozen more, plus food".

He twisted the cap off and took a few small sips before tipping it back and draining half the bottle. He handed it back to me, a thoughtful look on his face. I assumed that he had come to the same conclusion as I. He was staring back at the staple restricting him. "We need to be ready when they come back." He hefted the bar again and forced it under the staple, pushing on the bar to try and lever it out.

I put the bottle down and added my weight to his. Slowly, millimetre by millimetre, it began to shift. We paused, looked at each other, then leaned on the bar again. The staple gave way suddenly shooting past us to thud against the far wall. The sudden cessation of resistance had us both crash into the wall, our shoulders colliding painfully. Almost immediately, Horatio gathered me up in a tight embrace. I hugged him back just as fiercely.

It was the unmistakable sound of an air car approaching that broke us apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for the reviews. They cheered me up after a particularly rotten day.

Chapter 4

The air car was some way off, yet I looked up fearfully at Horatio.

He gave me another quick squeeze, "We can do this." He said firmly.

"We have nothing to get your cuff off!" I said, my voice tinged with panic.

"Let's not worry about it for now, okay? He said gently. He wrapped the length of chain around his wrist and arm, tucking in the end. "I would feel better if we had something to defend ourselves with."

I shrugged, feeling helpless. I hadn't found anything remotely useful except the bar. He picked it up and took my hand. The sound of the air car was getting louder. We hurried outside crossing to the camp shack. I grabbed a couple more bottles of water and pushed one into his hand. He took quick sips while he was ransacking the area for something else to help us. The noise echoing around us was now deafening. I snatched up the heavy camping lamp and pulled on his arm. We scuttled quickly around the wall and stood breathing harshly, waiting. The cacophony suddenly ceased.

I could hear someone whistling and footsteps whispering through long grass. My breath sounded loud in my ears and my heartbeat was racing. I heard a light clinking and looking down, I saw Horatio rearranging the chain to cover his knuckles.

"Thought I'd return the favour." He whispered, gesturing to his still bloody head.

Another twinge of guilt hit me as I realised I had not even thought about cleaning up his wounds. The crash and a yell of anger that came from in front of us derailed that thought.

"Where are you? I know you're still here. You can't get off this island!"

There was silence as if the whole of the everglades where waiting on our reply. We followed the soft swish of grass as he made his way to us. My breath hitched in my throat. He was approaching us from the left. Horatio flattened himself against the wall and waited. My hand itched for the comfort of my absent gun and I grasped the lamp tighter.

The muzzle of a shotgun appeared. Horatio, in one swift move, grabbed it and forced it up. Two shots went off, startling the birds into flight and making my stomach back flip. The man shoved Horatio forward, letting go of the gun, which flew past his head to splash in the water behind. He pulled a combat knife from his belt and advanced a little. The patch of land was too narrow for me to squeeze past and help so I could either wait it out or run around the shack and come up behind him. Horatio backed up a little and his attacker came forward; I decided to wait it out. The guy was so intent on Horatio that he hadn't noticed me or maybe he simply disregarded me as a threat.

The slashing knife came down as Horatio raised his arm, the blade catching against the chain. He swung the metal bar at his opponent's ribs and was rewarded with a cry of pain and a snarl as he backed off a little. Horatio swung again but the heat and concussion had taken its toll. He staggered backwards, missing his target. His attacker moved quickly forward into my reach and was about to bring the knife down on Horatio's neck when I made my move. I hefted the heavy lamp and swung it in a wide arc. It collided satisfyingly with the back of his head, the glass shattering. Dazed, he turned to look at me, his expression of shock was almost comical. He fell to his knees then pitched forward unconscious as his head landed in the shallows.

As satisfying as it would have been to let him drown, I grabbed his legs and dragged him forward out of danger. I brushed off my hands and disdainfully stepped over him to where Horatio was sitting, his chest heaving from the recent exertion. I offered my hand to help him up, but instead he yanked me down into his arms holding me tight and shaking. Okay, maybe it was me that was the one shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to miss the reviews popping into my inbox when this is done. Thanks again.

Chapter 5

When we finally felt recovered enough to stand, we crossed to our tormentor who hadn't moved.

"Let's see who our friend is, shall we?" said Horatio, toeing him over so we could see the face. He squatted and checked for a pulse, for a brief moment I was worried I'd killed him. But he gave me a reassuring smile and began patting down the man's pockets. I stared at the face intently. I knew it from somewhere... Horatio pulled out the some small keys and the man's wallet and ID, but I didn't need to see it to know who he was.

"Peter Hayes." I said quietly.

Horatio studied me for a moment a concerned frown crossed his face. "You remember him?"

I didn't answer.

I couldn't help _but_ remember him. I remembered sitting across from him while he smirked as I described how some one murdered a young prostitute. I remembered how he leaned across the table and into my face and said, "Prove I did it."

I couldn't. I couldn't even prove solicitation, as there was no evidence money had changed hands.

"Let's go." His lawyer had said, standing.

"Oh, however I can prove you had sex with a minor."

The lawyer sat back down, "In what way?"

"You didn't use a condom. She was fourteen, even in her street clothes she could barely pass for fifteen. I can't prove you killed her but I can convince a jury that you knowingly had sex with a minor, at the very least."

The look as he was led away was full of venom. I brushed it off as I normally did, happy that we had got him for some thing. I was less pleased by the trial verdict. He and his lawyers played the jury and they found him not guilty. The scandal did, however, ensure he was fired from his prominent job in the Mayor's office.

Horatio was silent as I related the story to him.

"I remember that case." he said thoughtfully. "Are you going to be okay?"

I gave him a smile, "Well he can't sweet talk his way out of this one, can he?"

Horatio smiled back. "That he can't." His smile broadened as he tried the keys on his handcuff and it fell away with a satisfying clink. I knelt down and rolled Hayes back onto his front, pulling his arms behind him. Horatio fastened the cuffs to Hayes's wrists then stood and unwound the length of chain from his own wrist, dropping it in the grass beside the still form.

The "tick tick tick" of a cooling motor got my attention. I looked up and, with some alarm, watched as an airboat floated serenely past us with a rope trailing languidly behind it.

"Horatio!" I said, gesturing at the rapidly retreating craft.

He looked up and swore loudly. He moved as if to jump into the water after it.

I caught his arm and shook my head. "Don't you dare." After a quick look around, I grabbed the metal rod from where Horatio had dropped it and splashed my way into the shallows.

I didn't dare go in to far. The memory of those yellow eyes gazing up at me was still fresh in my mind. Reaching out with the rod, I managed to snag the trailing rope. I got a grip on it, took the strain, and reeled the craft back to the shore. I squelched triumphantly back onto dry land and looked back to find Horatio watching me, hands on hips and a slight smile quirking his lips. I ignored his scrutiny and tied the rope around the upright of the shack.

"Lets get out of the sun, okay?"

"One moment." He leant down and grabbed Hayes by his arm, hoisting the unconscious bulk. Stumbling a little, he ducked under the rope and dragged Hayes back to our original lodgings. I followed and watched as he disappeared inside. Then splashed back out to the aircar and grabbed the knapsack I had spied under the pilot's seat.

I was seated inside the shack, examining the contents, when Horatio emerged shutting the door carefully behind him. I beckoned him to the shade of the second shelter and handed him the bottle of water he had abandoned earlier. He chuckled at me as he strode over. I had taken off my boots and socks, with my legs stretched out in the sun to try and dry my soaking pant legs.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "No way you were going in to the water with all those cuts, god knows what you could catch from that soup."

He walked past me and dropped down onto the camp bed with a sigh and gave me another of his half smiles.

I knew how he felt. Now the adrenaline had worn off, I could feel every ache and scrape. My headache was coming back with a vengeance. I uncapped my own fresh bottle of water and took a sip. I then broke of some squares of chocolate I had found. I popped some in my mouth and handed Horatio the rest. It was squishy in the heat but it was sugar, and damn did I need the boost.

I rooted through the knapsack: another bar of chocolate, a light jacket, clean T-shirt, torch, compass and… I had to laugh out loud.

"What's so amusing?" he asked.

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't answer. I handed him the map and he plucked it from my shaking hand.

He gave a bark of a laugh himself. "X marks the spot." It really did, I swear. There was a great big red X, pirate style, marking the island. I suppose it wasn't really that funny, but after everything I felt drunk with relief, and it felt good to laugh. "Mmm." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Does that make you the hidden treasure?"

I blushed and looked away for a moment, then met his gaze. "At least we have a way off this damn island now." I mumbled.

He looked exhausted but his eyes sparkled with humour and affection. I remembered my earlier thoughts. I picked up the t-shirt and tipped a little of the water onto it, then got up and sat beside Horatio. I took his chin in my hand and turned his face to the light.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favour, now hold still." I dabbed at his blooded face, trying as gently as possible to clean the worst of the blood and grit away.

He closed his eyes and submitted to my ministrations. Feeling him flinch, I moved my hand along his jaw line and into his hair, threading my fingers gently through the soft strands at the base of his neck, trying soothe away any pain I was causing. My whole focus was on him and the world seemed to retreat, leaving us alone in this moment. I would have continued further but he put his hand on my arm and opened his eyes.

"What's..." I began.

Horatio held up a finger to silence me.

I listened; I was instantly sobered by the sound of an approaching helicopter and the drone of at least two more aircars.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we are the last chapter. Thank you once more for the reviews, I'm a little sad that I they won't be dropping into my inbox each day. But on the upside, my muse has finally come back from her three month coffee break and inspired a few more fics. I'd like to thank Luci again for the wonderful job she did editing my ramblings. TTFN.

Chapter 6

"I think," Horatio said, cocking his head and standing, "that that may be the cavalry." He offered his hand.

I pulled on my boots and allowed him to help me up. We made our way, hand in hand, to the centre of our island as the Miami Dade Police helicopter came into view. It hovered above us, the down draft swirling the grasses and rippling the water. I struggled vainly to keep from being blinded by my flying hair. Horatio raised his arm and gave the occupants the thumbs up. It rose a little higher and the wind disturbance became more bearable.

We listened as the air cars came closer and finally came into view. I could make out Eric on one and Ryan on the other, craning their necks to see us. They cut their engines and coasted gently to a stop at the water's edge.

Eric was the first one off. "H, Cal, are you okay? Sorry we took so long, we didn't want to follow him too closely."

"Oh we had everything under control, but better late than never." I said, giving him a hug. Ryan hung back looking unsure. I crossed over and gave him a hug too. He returned it shyly. Horatio gave him a nod of thanks.

Eric looked around the island. "Where's Hayes?"

Horatio tossed him the handcuff keys and nodded at the shack behind us. "This place is all yours gentlemen." He took my hand and led me over to the airboat that Eric had jumped from and settled tiredly into a seat. I sank down beside him and put my head on his shoulder.

There was nothing said between us the entire way home. Not that you can say much audibly on those things but he kept a tight grip of my hand and I was content to let it stay that way.

It wasn't until later, when we'd given our statements and been prodded and poked at hospital, that we finally got the whole picture. My wrist was cleaned and bandaged, I was given antibiotics and I was declared fit on the proviso. I drank bottles of water as if I had never seen the stuff before. Horatio, between the concussions, bruises, cuts, and dehydration, was forced to remain overnight for observation, much to his disgust. So it was in his room that we gathered later that evening.

He looked up and gave me a wan smile as I snuck in quietly. I leaned in for a quick kiss before anyone else arrived, then pulled up a seat next to his bed. We sat in silence for a few moments before I leaned forward and caressed his face gently, he covered my hand with his and pressed it gently against his cheek before lifting it and pressing his lips to my palm. It almost undid me, I could feel all the pent up emotion of the days' events building, a lump in my throat and the stinging of threatening tears. I swallowed quickly to force it down and recompose myself. I could quietly fall apart later when I was safe at home with no witnesses. I wasn't ready to share that aspect of myself, even with Horatio. Not yet anyway. I'm certain he was about to say something to comfort me, but a knock at the door startled me and I jumped back a little. I smiled an apology and his hand sought mine again and grasped it tightly. I'm sure they all noticed as they arrived but not a word was said. Although I think I detected a hint of approval in Alexx's eyes. She snagged the other chair in the room, leaving the boys to stand.

"So Eric." I said, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. "Y'all know our side of the story, how about you complete the picture for us."

He took a breath and leaned back against the wall. "Well, our friend isn't saying too much at the moment."

I blushed and looked away.

"But we think it goes some thing like this. He had been following you for a while. We've just been by to process his apartment and found a lot of photos of you." He paused to let that sink in. "He found out you go to the Agramont a fair bit, so he made friends with one of the barman. Yesterday evening he followed you to the Agramont again. There's CCTV footage of his cab going into the parking lot, haven't been able to trace the driver yet. He obviously decided tonight was the night and he made a call to his friendly bartender to slip you the something that knocked you out. Made out to him it was some big joke that you'd find funny in the morning. He's in lock up and doesn't think it's so funny now. Hayes sat outside and waiting for a call back. Then he saw Horatio turn up and he panicked."

Horatio nodded, "I remember hearing someone running, then I was body checked against the car. After that things get a little hazy."

"Yeah, well the cameras only cover the entrance and exit so we couldn't see what happened, but that explains the blood on the outside of the Hummer. He must have put you in the back for a while; we also found your blood on the carpet. Footage from the hotel internal security cameras show him rushing to help Calleigh out the front door at nine fifteen. I guess he figured the Hummer was too noticeable so transfered you to Cal's car. We found more blood and hairs in the trunk of her car. He put her in the car as well, and drove to the hardware store to buy a length of chain and a packet of two inch staples. Ryan tracked his credit card receipts, and the cashier remembered him and the car." Eric paused and nodded to Ryan.

Ryan pushed himself off the wall where he'd been lounging. He crossed his arms and continued the story.

"He drove you to the wharf and waited for first light, then took you out to the Glades. He came back, drove your car, and the idiot parked it behind his own house. Then Hayes just goes off to work as normal. He was probably gonna torch your car later. We found a couple of full gasoline cans in the back."

"So how did you find him?" I asked quietly.

Ryan looked at Eric for permission to continue. Eric gave a slight shrug in reply.

"Well, when you didn't turn up for work we tracked down the Hummer and found the blood. He didn't leave any prints but Eric found one his hairs trapped in the door seal. His DNA was in the system. We went to have a little chat with him and found your car." He nodded at Calleigh. "We tracked him down to his work. but he'd left early before lunch. I found receipts for aircar hire going back weeks in a bin in front of his house, so I called the company and they confirmed he'd returned and rehired one just that afternoon. We called in the chopper and we followed him from there."

There was silence after the explanation. My mind was trying to work through what we'd been told. How long had that sick bastard been following me? I'd certainly never felt like I was being stalked, but I suppose that's the whole idea!

Horatio cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Thank you for all your hard work today, guys."

I smiled. The master of understatement. The others took this as the dismissal he had intended it to be and filed out.

Alexx lingered, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Both of you make sure to get some rest. And honey, don't be blaming yourself for any of this, okay?"

"I second that." said Horatio, momentarily tightening his grip on my hand.

I thought about it for a moment. I'd really not had that much time to just think, let alone feel guilt. In fact now I did think about it I didn't feel anything of the sort. I looked at Horatio; he was watching my face intently. I gave him one of my hundred watt smiles.

"Oh I'm fine. Because you know what? I don't blame myself. I didn't orchestrate this, I didn't ask for any of this. I blame Peter Hayes for everything that's happened and he's paying with one hell of a headache and he's gonna pay with his freedom."

"Good girl." He murmured.

I felt oddly proud of that quiet praise. Alexx squeezed my shoulder again and said goodnight, leaving us alone. We hardly noticed because we were so intent on each other.

"You know as a first date, that one is going to be hard to beat." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, whisked away to our own private little island."

He chuckled and I leaned down to kiss him goodnight. He brought his arms around me trapping me and held the kiss until we both had to come up for air. Breathless, I leaned my forehead against his.

"Well you'll forgive me if I hope our second is a little less dramatic." He rumbled.

"Amen to that handsome, Amen to that."

Fin


End file.
